Cafe Zoe
by ChungHee22
Summary: I'm reposting my story from AO3(archive of our own) to , so If you want to read the summary for it, go to AO3. Or you could just trust meh and read it. It's pretty good :3. Cause the original summary is too long - -


**Chapter 1**

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You're here to get interviewed for a part time job of course!"

"No seriously, Jean, what the fuck am I doing at a strip club?!"

I was currently standing in front of a strip club with my best friend since we'd both been in diapers, Jean. Ah, by the way, I'm Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you.

Now.

The reason I was standing infront of a stip club with Jean was because I was in need of a part-time job. Ever since my so called father kicked me out of the house once I graduated high school, with an apartment and $50,000, I had pretty much been on my own since that day (besides Jean), but who needed that asshat anyway? Fuck him.

My father would have _never_ done something like that when I was younger. Once my mom died when I was 10, he changed. He showed me no love or any kind of attention. It was like I wasn't even there! So we grew apart, barely speaking to each other, with the occasional 'hey' and 'how was school?'.

My mom's death was a very sensitive topic for me, since we were both so close. I rarely talked about it.

Anyway, you'd think 'Oh Eren, do be such a wuss. 50 grand is plenty of money to survive!' Riiiiiiiight, but with hair gel costing a fucking arm and a leg nowadays, 50 grand could be gone in an instant. So I knew that I'd need to get some kind of job, so I wouldn't end up half dead on the side of the road somewhere.

Jean, being my fairly smart best friend, decided that he'd help me find a part-time job. He picked out a couple that were pretty decent, but the job I enjoyed most was my previous job at a local bar near his apartment.

Kept that job for about a year, but once a drunk guy tried to take my virginity on the bar top, he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, and I realized that bartending wasn't for me.

Now I said that Jean is _**fairly smart**_, meaning that he could be very stupid when he wanted to be. And there have been many times where I have been questioning where the hell my friends brain had crawled and died.

Like now.

In front of a flipping strip club.

"You said you were still looking for a job and I thought that you could find one here. What's the problem?" Jean asked looking confused.

"Yeah I still need a job, but not at a fucking strip club! How the hell did you expect me to get a job here?!"

"Thought you could get on the stage, shake your little virgin ass, get laid, and earn money. Shouldn't be that hard, right?" Jean shrugged, smirking.

See, by now someone would have a black eye and a few broken ribs, but since this prick was my best friend I reigned in my anger. Knitting my brow in frustration, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, looked Jean in the eye and said, "I'm leaving." Then turned and started walking to my car.

Jean called to me, but I ignored him, opting to continue my journey to the car. After a couple of seconds, another pair of footsteps followed mine.

"Look, Eren. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought you here." He sounded like he felt bad, ashamed even.

Nudging him playfully, I responded, "Don't worry about it horseface." Jean stuck out his tongue and I grinned.

Jean let out a sigh. I looked at him, signaling for him to say what was on his mind. "But seriously dude, I was really hoping you'd get laid." I snorted at him.

"Sorry babe, I don't give up the goods that easily."

"Apparently. I offered to fuck you I don't know how many times, and you'd always turn down my offer. You really did pass up some good opportunities."

I stared at him from the corner of my eye silently. Then something hit. Jean had left himself wide open. Smirking, I retorted, "Sorry, I don't ride horses." I turned to look at Jean, and found him staring right back at me, a look of disbelief on his face. My smirk turned into a full blown grin of mischief. Jean looked away and buried his head in his hands. By now, we had stopped walking.

"_Oh my god_, Jaeger, that was the worst pun I've ever heard." And that's when I lost it and burst into laughter. I caught a glimpse of Jean looking at me between his fingers, smiling back at me.

Once my laughter calmed down, we continued our walk to the car in a comfortable silence.

When we got in my 2014 KIA Soul, Jean offered to buy me a couple of drinks at our favorite bar, Maria. I agreed of course, because who would pass up on free alcohol? I sure as hell wouldn't. 15 minutes later, we were sitting at the bar in Maria, sipping on martinis and talking.

I wanted to dance a little, so we got on the dance floor and jammed to whatever was playing until our feet hurt. I didn't even know what time it was, but I was feeling tired and thought it was time to call it a night, but Jean had other plans. He ordered us some more drinks, and we talked some more until it got really late.

And that's where it all went downhill from there.

Now ya see, Jean is a little bit of a lightweight, and when I mean a little bit, I mean a lot. He was already slurring, saying he wanted to go dance a little bit more before we head home.

The dick in me would let him hobble onto the dance floor and laugh at him make a fool of himself, but he was my best friend, and even though he could be the biggest asshole in the universe, I couldn't do that to him. So, I tipped the bartender, grabbed him from under his armpits and lugged him to my car.

I started to drive back to Jeans apartment, but then Jean slurred out 'fucking feed me you asshole!'. I growl in frustration but does as he aks and pull into the nearest fast food place. Turns out to be Taco Bell.

We pull into the drive through and I roll down the window to say my order into the speaker. After asking Jean what he wants, he skims over the menu to find something good. I wouldn't have minded if it took him a couple for minutes to choose something to get, but after 15 minutes of honking from the impatient man behind me, the lady in the speaker nagging me, and Jean constantly saying 'uuuuuuh' I had, had enough.

So I yelled. Told Jean to hurry the fuck up and choose something before the dude behind me runs into the back of my KIA, which I will NOT allow. And do you know what this prick said to me?

He said he wasn't fucking hungry anymore.

I zoomed out of the drive thru, having had it up to here with his bullshit. It was late, I was tired and having to deal with a drunk Jean on top of that was not pleasant in the least.

The 30 minute drive to his house only took 10 minutes. Thank god there were no police out tonight, cause I think I ran like, 10 red lights.

Pulling into the apartments parking lot, I got out of the car, literally had to drag the drunk out of the car and up the stairs because he was tired and wanted to sleep. Well woop-dee-fucking-doo, so was I, horseface!

When I finally managed to lug the drunk to his door, I knocked and in a few seconds Jean's boyfriend, Marco appeared, a look of sympathy on his face.

"He got drunk again huh?" Marco asked, chuckling.

I grunted in confirmation and tossed Jean to Marco. Marco apologized, but I just waved him off, saying it was ok, that I was used to it by now.

With all that said and done, I went to my car and finally headed home. Thank god my apartment building had an elevator, because I don't think I could manage walking up anymore stairs tonight.

Stepping out of the elevator, I walked towards my apartment. Turning the bend, I bumped into a short dude with black hair. He hissed at me and said "Watch where the fuck you're going, brat." And I was soooo fucking done to put up with anybody's shit, that I actually looked him dead in the eye and growled at him.

The short man stopped and stared at me for a second in what seemed like shock and disbelief that someone actually didn't let his comment slide, but I was fucking Eren Jaeger and I do as I please. And with that, I walked to my apartment door and all the way to my apartment door, I could feel the dude staring, but was too tired to care.

After unlocking and re-locking my door, I tossed my coat on the couch, and started to strip all the way to my bedroom. By the time I got there I was in my boxers, a trail of clothes behind me. Eh, I'd pick them up tomorrow.

Flopping onto the bed, I was finally able to close my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Then what I had actually planned on doing today came back to me.

My eyes flew open as I jumped off the bed and rushed to my desk. Booting up my computer and opening Word, I found what I had started working on before Jean called me about my job search.

It was my two page essay for my marine biology class that I hadn't even started yet.

I groaned, rubbing the heels of my hands into my eyes, trying to wipe away the sleepiness in them. Glancing at the clock, I finally realized how late it was.

It was 1 a.m.

I had a marine biology essay due tomorrow, or today, whatever the hell you call it, at 8:30 a.m., and I haven't even started yet. I groaned in frustration.

"Fuck my life."


End file.
